voidzfandomcom-20200214-history
Crescent
Joining sometime during VoidZ Genocide, Crescent became the main person letting Jolt know about the plot against the Cult Of Surano before being killed by Supay. Appearance Normal From/Frost Burn Crescent's body is made of "inactive" fire and ice which is shaped to resemble a human's body, but re-coloured blue and red. His eyes are the only parts visibly made of ice. Inner Self The Inner Self has a larger and bulkier appearance than Crescent. Similarly, his body is made of "inactive" ice and fire and his eyes are visibly made of ice. Ever Frost Form Crescent's body is visibly made of ice in this state, His pupils vanish as his eyes become snow white. He also grows ice spikes at the sides of his head that Valkyrie helmet. Background During Crescent's creation his creator was shattered, leaving him unconscious in his fortress, being referred to as the Empty Shell. Many wanted to awake Crescent but they didn't know if they could leave after fusing with him. Many years later, two beings, the Past and Future self (of Crescent) found their body in the present and decided to fuse with it. While doing this they copied the powers of two elemental titans that were fighting, gaining control over fire, ice and many other powers. The ice titan, Ever Frost, seeing his inevitable death, fused with Crescent's body and ran away from the fire elemental. Crescent was very shy, but with help from Ever Frost he "broke out of his shell" and made friends with many elementals, humans, demons, Primordial Elementals, etc. His best friends, Glacier, Inferno, Aftershock, Omni, AMO and Brimflare, have been uniting many species during their life. After 2 million years of peace in their dimension, they were attacked by many deities, killing 30 billion inhabitants. To Crescent's surprise, AMO and Brimflare were responsible for bringing the deities. Crescent then cursed both of them, turning Brimflare into a human (was a Brimstone elemental before hand), erasing the majority of his powers. As for AMO he was also transformed into human (former demon) with all of his powers stripped away. Aftershock, Omni, Glacier, Inferno and other survivors secretly escaped, leaving the dimension to be collapsed by Crescent, killing everyone inside. Crescent, etc. had eventually made new home for the survivors, in the undiscovered parts of the universe. During one of Crescent's adventures, Brimflare cursed him multiple times when his guard was down. Crescent, knowing he could not fight Brimflare in the state he's in, trained and regained at least some of his powers. Crescent couldn't afford to have anyone find the survivors from his dimension, so he travelled to other planets in search of someone who can help him and eventually met VoidZ. Months after his arrival Supay and the rest of the cult arrived, which lead to Crescent time travelling multiple times in attempt to stop it. Following Crescent's death, Ever Frost went back to his personal domain with the other Primordial Elementals. Synopsis VoidZ Genocide The Collab opens on the moon, as Crescent in "Ever Frost Form" fights 4 unknown beings who appear to be on equal par with him. After killing off one of them, Crescent looks off to see the Earth destroyed by a massive spiritual force. Visibly losing his motivation, he is unable to defeat the other 3 beings as they obtained a pseudo version of Crescent's Ever Frost form. Before he could be killed he summons his Blizzard Storm, repelling the beings and entering his ice fortress/starship to escape. 15 more beings along with Brimflare land to kill Crescent. Crescent proceeds to time travel but Brimflare damages his ship, causing them to make a failed jump in time. Later on Crescent and his Blizzard Storm crashed next to a mountain following Frostspark's reincarnation as Ice Blue, In which he proceeds to re-introduce himself to the VoidZ Members present and fill them in on the upcoming invasion that my occur on that very day. Once they enter the VoidZ base, Crescent talks with Jolt, informing him that he's time travelled more than he can remember, and that the end result of this invasion is always similar. Before he could continue, Wate enters to call Jolt, and seemingly realizes that the invasion is about to start and runs out of the base, meeting up with Ice Blue and the other VoidZ members to meet Zameki, Luka and the other tribesmen. Not being able to stop the fight between VoidZ and Zameki's tribe, Crescent runs away to avoid an early death. After Zameki's death and the tribe's loss, Plasa, Kinada, Kiyana, Brimflare and Rivus arrive to fight VoidZ, in which Crescent teams up with Ice Blue to take on Brimfalre and Rivus. Following Carina's death. Jolt, Wate join the fight against Brimflare and Rivus. With Rivus' unexpected death, VoidZ makes a temporary alliance with Helbrich to stop the Cult of Surano. With the Blizzard Storm repaired they are dropped off by Crescent. Crescent stays away from the majority of the fight until the end to kill off Brimflare. In order to buy time for Burst to enter his Divine Construct Form, Crescent draws Supay's attention to him, which results in his death/banishment, but ensuring that VoidZ lives past this day. Abilities ''---Starship---'' Blizzard Storm: An ice ship/fortress made for his personal travel. This ship originally had been near indestructible because of his magic and possessed no weapons, being made for travel and not for war. However it can be very easily destroyed now due to him focusing on offence during his countless attempts to prevent the deaths that occurred during VoidZ Genocide. This ship is capable of reaching speeds 200 times faster than light, as well as what it was mainly used for; time travel. * The BlizzardStorm's core stores many of Crescent and his past allies' information, etc. which would pose a threat if it gets in the wrong hands, assuming they have all the materials needed. It also constantly produces magical energy. ''---Normal Form/Frost Burn---'' * Magic: After travelling the universe for many years and learning it from many species, he created his own hybrid magic, being a combination of all he learned. He mainly uses defensive and enhancing magic. * Regeneration: 30 times faster than humans, will be enhanced in extremely hot/cold temperatures * Teleportation: Via density manipulation and magic. Can teleport anywhere he has been to, in his vision or described to him (as long as the place exists). * Flight: Naturally and via magic if it becomes necessary. * Flawless coordination: Can perform any physical act without difficulty. * Temperature manipulation: Can change the temperature with ease, uses the to boost his abilities. Though this may not be quite useful while near allies as he needs the temperature to be at dangerously cold/hot levels to actually get stronger. * Density manipulation: Has slight control over his density. The same goes for his ice and fire attacks. * Fire and Ice manipulation: Even though his fire powers are stronger, he favors his ice side, being why he uses it the majority of the time. * Astral Projection: He was quite powerful in the spirit form, but once he gained his elemental body he could not use this because his body will disintegrate, sending him to the astral plane. Eventually he found a way to project his soul without disintegrating, that being named the Inner self. * Swordsmanship: The first time Crescent met VoidZ (the first VG), Crescent was quite fond of Burst and Kerbero's skill with their swords and decided to try it himself. * Dimensional Travel * T'elepathy' * S'uper Speed': Mach 1 * Super Strength: Can lift, etc. 4 tons ''---Inner Self---'' * The astral projection of Crescent's soul. Besides having I'mmunity Bypass, his' abilities are the same as Crescent, but slightly stronger. * Weaknesses (for Crescent and the Inner Self): Lightning, electricity, brimstone flames, cursed flames, powerful shockwaves, speedsters, fire and ice (according to where it hits him) ''---Ever Frost Form---'' In this form, Crescent gains absolute control over all of his powers and many immunities. He cannot control fire in this form, seeing as he temporarily becomes a ice elemental. Due to Brimflare's curse, this form was greatly weakened, but even so he can be quite the threat if you are not familiar with this form. This form takes 2 minutes to switch into normally, and during that time he can be killed with ease; being why he didn't use it during his last attempt in VoidZ Genocide. Additional abilities: * Demon Slayer (Gains increased stats when fighting against demonic beings) * Immunity Bypass * Complete Reality Perception * Absolute Magical Energy Absorption * Panmnesia Weaknesses: Lightning, electricity and cursed flames (not affected by the curse) Immunities: Crescent gains many immunities, 16 of which are present in his normal form. The main ones being: * Immune to Paradoxes * 50% '''chance to not be effected by the power: “Immunity Bypass” ''' * High resistance to lightning/electricity ''' * '''Immune to pain * Temporal Erasure immunity * Immune to Omnikinesis ''' * Immune '''to soul manipulation ''' * Immune '''to all forms of precognition ''' * Immune '''to pain ''' * Overexertion '''Immunity ''' Trivia''' * Crescent was originally a human with blue skin with red flame tattoos on his arms.(Crescent was later altered to be a hybrid elemental before he was added into the VoidZ-verse) * Fade Frost's IRL friend kept bugging him about Crescent having red arms and not being able to use fire, so Fade Frost just gave in and made it so. (At that time the colour of Fade Frost's characters had to do with their power(s): '''Red = Fire, Lava, etc. Blue = Ice, Water ,etc.). * Before he was added into the Voidz-verse (and before Brimflare was created), Crescent was a joke character. Category:Deceased Characters Category:VoidZ Members Category:Elementals Category:Magic Users Category:Magic Power-Type Category:Characters